Survivor: Hollywood 2
is the sixtieth season of Silly Survivor written by LukePrower. Previous: Survivor: Hoenn Next: Survivor: Recycled Triplicate Twists *'Theme:' Actors *Double Votes *Mutiny Castaways Season Summary The season started with eighteen famous actors divided into two tribes by their host Luke P. Camera consisted of Bruce Willis, Daniel Radcliffe, Gal Gadot, Jim Carrey, Julie Andrews, Katherine Waterson, Kirsten Dunst, Mark Hamill, and Samuel L. Jackson. Lights consisted of Ann Margret, Chuck Norris, Goldie Hawn, John Travolta, Logan Miller, Melissa McCarthy, Reese Witherspoon, Susan Sarandon, and Tom Kenny. Early into their tribes, Bruce and Susan found double votes that allowed them to cast two votes at one Tribal Council. On Camera, Mark struggled to work hard, prompting Daniel and Gal to target him. They came together with Katherine and Kirsten to form the "Youngsters" alliance. On Lights, Chuck's work ethic encouraged everyone to work hard. Ann, Goldie, Melissa, and Susan formed the "Golden Girls" alliance. Logan proved to be a strong tribe member due to his youth and physical capabilities, prompting John and Tom to bring him into an alliance. With their united strength, Lights won the first Immunity. Jim overheard Daniel talking to the Youngsters and called him out on it, causing them to target him instead of Mark. Kirsten flipped on the Youngsters and Daniel was first out. Losing the next Immunity, Gal and Katherine were on the bottom. However, they convinced Julie and Kirsten to flip to them to vote Mark. Bruce then used his Double Vote to eliminate Gal. Camera finally pulled off an Immunity win, causing Melissa to target the threatening Chuck. Logan and Reese sided with her, but everyone else voted Melissa out. Lights returned to their winning streak, and it became evident that Julie was bad in challenges. This caused Katherine and Kirsten to flip on her and unanimously vote her out. When they continued to lose, Kirsten sided with the majority and eliminated Katherine. With thirteen left, Luke offered the survivors a chance to mutiny to the other tribe. Nobody wanted to on Lights, but Kirsten strongly considered it and offered Mark to do so as well. Chuck and Tom tried to convince Kirsten and Mark to switch, but Bruce convinced them to stay. Camera then lost reward and Immunity, causing them to regret their decision. Jim deemed Samuel as a threat, trying to target him. This backfired and Jim was voted out. Continuing their losing streak, Kirsten continued targeting Samuel. Bruce, Mark, and Samuel agreed to stick together, and eliminated Kirsten. On day twenty; Ann, Bruce, Chuck, Goldie, John, Logan, Mark, Reese, Samuel, Susan, and Tom came together in a merged tribe. Tom named it "Noaction", a play-on of "No action." Bruce, Mark, and Samuel brought John and Tom into their alliance; but they only agreed to work together if they went after Logan first. Susan also joined them, finding herself in between them and the Golden Girls. When Chuck won Immunity, the plan seemed to be to pick off the Camera members, starting with Bruce. Ann, Chuck, Goldie, Logan, and Reese agreed to vote out Bruce and convinced John to side with them. However, Susan used her Double Vote and tied the votes between John and Logan. Before the revote, she gave a spiel on how Logan was far more threatening. Everyone started to stand up and whisper to each other, before casting their second votes. Ann, Goldie, and Reese continued to vote for Bruce; but Chuck and John flipped and eliminated Logan. This left the tribe confused and tense. A team of Ann, Chuck, John, Reese, and Samuel won reward. On their trip, the four Lights began to fear Samuel. When Bruce won Immunity, the Lights ganged up on Samuel. Bruce, Mark, and Samuel tried to go for the threatening Chuck, but Samuel was eliminated. After winning an advantage in the reward challenge, Tom won Immunity. Bruce told the Lights that he would be willing to vote out Mark, so Mark was unanimously voted out and Bruce was left alone. At the Auction, Tom bought an advantage in the Immunity challenge, but Chuck still won it. Bruce then made an effort to convince John, Reese, and Susan that Tom was a threat. Reese started campaigning against Tom, causing Chuck and Tom to brand her a traitor. Ann and Goldie sided with them and tied the voted 4-4 between Reese and Tom. After more whispering, a unanimous revote eliminated Reese. After winning a loved one's challenge, John brought Goldie along to align with her. They planned on targeting Chuck, but he won Immunity. Tom then became the target, but he and Chuck agreed that Susan was slowly getting more threatening. Managing to get everyone on board, they unanimously eliminated her. Ann and Goldie then won a reward trip together, where they agreed to team up as the last women remaining. Chuck won Immunity and Goldie began targeting John, causing John to side with Chuck and Tom. Ann and Bruce, not wanting to risk a tie, sided with them and voted out Goldie. Ann, Bruce, Chuck, John, and Tom entered the finale. It became no question that Bruce needed to go or he would win. When Tom won Immunity, Bruce's fate was sealed and he was eliminated. After the Rites of Passage, Chuck won the final Immunity. John and Tom came to an agreement that Ann never angered anyone, making her an unlikely threat to win, which in turn made her even more of a threat to win. She made a move to target Tom, but it failed when Ann was eliminated. Chuck, John, and Tom were left as the final three. On their last day at camp, the three stars reflected on everything, knowing they were old and nearing the end of their careers. They were glad that they shared this moment together on the show, before heading to Final Tribal Council. In the finals, Chuck received praise for his strength and leadership. John received praise for his underdog story. Tom received praise for his charisma and likability. It became a tough choice for the Jury, but they cast their votes. Luke collected the votes and read them months later in Chicago in front of a live audience. In a 4-2-2 vote, Chuck Norris was declared the Sole Survivor of Survivor: Hollywood 2. The Game